An iron-salen complex that is known as a metal catalyst is known as a metal-salen complex. Also, the applicant has clarified that the iron-salen complex itself has magnetic properties and further has antitumor effects; and the applicant suggests that the iron-salen complex can be guided to a target affected site and the pharmacological effects of the iron-salen complex can be concentrated locally by administering the iron-salen complex to a human or an animal and then applying a magnetic field to the human/animal body externally.
Moreover, the applicant has clarified that a medical molecule can be guided to the affected site tissue by means of a magnetic field by allowing the iron-salen complex to bind to the medical molecule. This iron-salen complex is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-173631, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-196913, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-196914, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-256232, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-256233, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-274962.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-287949, the applicant suggests an antibody or antigen determination method capable of separating a bound antigen or antibody from a free antigen or antibody by means of magnetism by connecting the antibody and antigen to the iron-salen complex by means of a biotin-avidin reaction.